This invention relates to performing matrix operations in integrated circuit devices, and particularly in programmable integrated circuit devices such as programmable logic devices (PLDs).
Matrix operations on large matrices are becoming more common. For some technical problems, solutions may involve matrices as large as 256-by-256. For example, it may be necessary to factor and/or invert a large matrix, or to solve for the eigenvalues of a large matrix. However, while a vector-based approach may be useful for performing such operations, providing the resources for such large vector-based solutions may be problematic, particularly where the size of the matrices may differ. This may particularly be the case in programmable devices, where different users may require resources for vector-based matrix operations of different sizes.